


Never thought I'd fall for you

by Vampire_Fox



Category: Gotham (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Enemies to Lovers, Falling In Love, First Kiss, First Time, Jealousy, Light Angst, M/M, Pining
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-06-23
Packaged: 2020-03-17 18:36:43
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 13,971
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18970771
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Vampire_Fox/pseuds/Vampire_Fox
Summary: Who could have thought that all they needed was a mission went wrong and a few reckless words from Jim. A small action, a spark that ignited a fire.





	1. Prologue

"Jim, my _friend_ ", Oswald sneered as he accented the word "friend", "when you asked me to help you find this gang I was led to believe that I would be providing you the information you need for a reasonable price and not to risk my own life while leading you to them directly and then running away from a trap you should have known about!"  
  
Oswald panted as he struggled to move fast enough to keep up with Jim as they ran to some shitty alley.  
  
"Shut up, Penguin!" Jim snapped. "Look for a place to hide, we're outnumbered, so if you don't want your sidekicks to find your dead body in a gutter tomorrow think fast and move, for God's sake!"  
  
The street wasn't quiet and it wasn't empty, but still not crowded enough to get lost from the pursuit. The air was filled with distant music from local bars and clubs which had their back doors lead to this alley and kids from those establishments used it to smoke or, more often, to make out with strangers they've just met. It wasn't dark yet so two people running (one of them running and the other limping as fast as he could) were clearly visible in a dim light.  
  
"Honestly, Jim", it was clear that Oswald had trouble talking and moving that fast at the same time but his irritation was definitely stronger than any discomfort he felt. "Our deal is starting to look rather unfair".  
  
Two days ago James Gordon had to swallow his pride and ask Penguin for help. Again. There was a new gang operating in Gotham, several dead bodies were found on the north side of the city. All bodies had a message on them, a warning of some sort. The messages contained threats to those who would interfere and bonuses were named to those who would accept the new order of things.  
  
Same old shit but Jim was stuck, the investigation met a dead end, no one was talking and Jim had absolutely no leads. He had pictures of several suspects from street security cameras but the quality was terrible. Jim was certain that the criminal world knew who were those newcomers and decided to cover them. The only criminal he knew who could be persuaded to talk was, of course, Oswald Cobblepot.  
  
As it turned out Oswald didn't know the names of the gang's leaders, but have seen one of them at the meeting and knew they had their base near the abandoned factory. Jim needed him to point the leader and show the discrete way inside. Oswald reluctantly agreed, but the plan went wrong from the beginning. The gangsters knew they were coming, someone must have informed them.  
  
"Crap!" Jim cursed him angrily, "they are here!"  
  
Oswald tried to move faster but Jim took him by his jacket sleeve and jerked toward the nearest corner.  
  
"Jim, what are you doing?! We need to move!" Oswald's voice got high pitched, but thankfully not loud enough to be heard by their pursuers through the mix of electronic and rock music from the clubs.  
  
"We're not going to outrun them like this!" Jim loudly whispered through gritted teeth, "I've sent message to Harvey, he should get here soon".  
  
Jim looked frantically around for a hiding place but found nothing.The closest door was still too far for them to reach unnoticed and there was nothing to get inside or hide behind. His eyes stopped at the pair kissing passionately on the other side of the road.  
  
The pair, a boy dressed in black and red leather and a girl with bright pink hair, was kissing near the dirty wall of the club and looked as if the world revolved just around the two of them. They looked highly noticeable in their bright clothes but no one was paying them any attention what so ever. They were just a part of the landscape, something everyone got used to a long time ago. The kids continued their kissing that was becoming more inappropriate with every second. They desperately needed a bed.  
  
Jim stared at them for a few more moments and a crazy idea popped in his mind. The idea that should be his sure ticket to Arkham.  
  
"As much as I appreciate the moment to rest I don't think it's a g..", Oswald started in a very irritated tone but was interrupted by Jim.  
  
"We need to kiss now".  
  
"What?!" Oswald's eyes got big as saucers from his shock, understandable as it was. He looked at Jim as if he suddenly got a trash can instead of a head.  
  
"Kiss, Oswald, we need to kiss to blend in!" repeated Jim impatiently and started invading Oswald's personal space.  
  
Oswald instinctively backed up but was trapped by the dirty wall covered with worn out posters. He looked at Jim with panicked pale green eyes as if he was positively sure Jim's gone mad. Maybe it was true.  
  
"No one will be paying attention at kissing people here, it's our chance to escape" Jim reasoned with stubbornness and determination which wasn't really reassuring to Oswald whose heart started beating with a deafening force.  
  
Oswald was rooted to a place as his brain refused to cooperate and move his body.  
  
"Believe me I hate it as much as you do", said Jim with a heavy sigh and smashed his closed lips to Oswald's.  
  
The heavy press of lips to lips could hardly be called a kiss and James had his eyes open to discretely look for the gangsters that were following them ever since their poor attempt at sneaking around the factory that belonged to their boss. The boss whose name James didn't have a chance to find out.  
  
James placed his hands on the wall on both sides of Oswald's head to trap the criminal and to hide his recognizable form as Oswald painfully looked out of place in his impeccable tailor-made suit and stylish jet black hair.  
  
The angry voices of their enemies were closer now, they were approaching the corner.  
  
Oswald's eyes were closed but he was as still as a statue. Jim wasn't even sure Oswald breathed.  
  
They stayed like this for a few moments, Jim wasn't sure how long though. Kissing Oswald Cobblepot wasn't in his list of possibly pleasant activities and he really didn't want to prolong it, even though they weren't _really_ kissing, being this close to the criminal made Jim uncomfortable.  
  
At least his plan seemed to work, they weren't discovered yet.  
  
Jim was ready to withdraw, but suddenly something changed between them. Instead of simply allowing Jim to forcefully press their closed lips together Oswald relaxed a bit. He took his head slightly back to make the pressure gentler, easier so that their lips touched instead of being smashed together. Jim instinctively relaxed too. He couldn't help it, it was a very natural thing to do (at least he told himself so later). His concentration on the situation inevitably started to scramble as Oswald unsurely and slowly parted his lips a little and moved them barely but enough for Jim's lower lip to slip between them.  
Jim blamed his instincts for everything later, it was the only reasonable explanation of why he moved too and lightly nipped Oswald's surprisingly smooth and soft lips.  
The world around ceased to exist. Jim's eyes closed on their own accord and his full attention was on what was now beginning to feel like a kiss. Those unsure movements, almost shy, barely real, more like feeling each other than kissing, those almost intangible touches were so painfully intimate that Jim's mind got completely quiet. He could hardly remember who he was with.  
  
Thankfully the kiss didn't have a chance to continue and go out of hand completely. The loud screech of wheels broke the spell and they jumped from each other as if they were struck by lightning. Harvey's voice boomed from the car:  
  
"Jim, get inside! C'mon, hurry up!"  
  
Harvey fired his gun at the gangsters they were hiding from and whose attention was now turned back to them by Harvey's arrival.  
  
"Let's go!" Jim yelled and ran to Harvey's car with a still shocked Oswald following closely behind.  
  
Jim's heart was ready to burst from his chest as adrenaline filled his blood. Harvey started the car again and drove them fast from the street. Jim hoped Harvey didn't notice the compromising situation he was with Penguin, hoped he was distracted enough by the gangsters.  
  
"Must you always go alone?" asked Harvey in a loud angry voice, "Why should I always cover your sorry ass!"  
  
"Thanks, Harv", breathed Jim and ducked his head as a bullet hit the side mirror.  
  
Oswald sat quietly on the back seat, he seemed very deep in thought and so very far away from the real world to notice the hell outside the car with firing guns and screaming kids. He looked stunned.  
  
Jim decided to pay him no attention, they were safe now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, guys, tell me what do you think of it?


	2. Chapter 2

Jim dropped tiredly into his chair and papers covering his table rustled by the movement. The early morning at the GCPD didn't look promising. The day was grey and the mood Jim had since the moment he woke up was absolutely the same.  
  
"Tough night, huh?" said Harvey in a way of greeting.

The strong smell of cheap coffee filled the air from the paper cup Harvey was holding. Jim's stomach rumbled, he didn't have the strength to eat at home and now was dealing with the consequences. The last night events kept him awake the whole night, flooding his mind with pictures of the ambush, criminals, dirty streets and Penguin's irritated face so close to his own. Jim did his best not to think too closely about the kiss he shared with the criminal. It meant nothing.

"Yeah, you can say so", sighed Jim and started looking through the various papers that awaited his attention.

Cops all around the place looked as dull as Jim felt. Their lazy talks with each other or by the phone turned into the white noise for Jim. No one was paying him any attention. In fact, Jim sometimes started to forget they were his colleagues.

"Look, Jim, I was thinking about the ambush at the factory", started Harvey, interrupting his thoughts, as he sat at the opposite side of the table, "it's nagging me, it doesn't make any sense".  
  
"What do you mean?" Jim put the report he was pretending to read back on the table and concentrated on his partner.  
  
"I mean how could they know you were coming? No one knew about your plans, right?" Harvey took another sip and placed the cup on the table as he leaned forward.  
  
"Right", answered Jim carefully.  
  
"I mean no-one except Penguin", Harvey added consiprationally and leaned back in his chair again.  
  
"You mean he set me up?" Jim asked sarcasm was clear in his voice. "Why would he do that? He was coming with me".  
  
"But he didn't know he would be coming with you, you forced him to go", Harvey smirked pointing accusatory finger at Jim.  
  
"I didn't!" Jim protested indignantly.  
  
"Oh yes you did! I know you, partner", Harvey had the audacity to smile knowingly.  
  
"Ok, fine, maybe I did, but it still doesn't make any sense! He has no reason to do so and it's not his style".  
  
"He's a lunatic, who knows what's on his mind!"  
  
"You've got a point here, but I still don't think it was him", Jim protested again, but the seed of doubt was already planted by Harvey's words.  
  
Jim sat quietly for a few moments contemplating his partner's words. Could Penguin set him up? Well, he had no reason to but again, Jim didn't really know the criminal and he himself used every opportunity to point out they weren't friends. So everything was possible.  
  
"Alright, fine, you've won! I'll talk to him" said Jim after a while with a tired sight.  
  
"Try not kill him", Harvey answered far too cheerfully and returned his attention to the cup of coffee, "I'll check the forensics results, see if we have some leads here".  
  
"Sure, call me if you'll find anything", Jim stood up taking his jacket with him and headed for the exit.

Oswald was restless, he couldn't sleep that night and he didn't even try. He spent all the night pacing around the room or sitting immovably on the sofa, his thoughts inevitably kept returning to Jim.  
  
Oswald knew the kiss meant nothing, it was just for a cover, it wasn't even a real kiss... but it felt real to Oswald. He could still feel Jim's lips on his, their hot touch.

Oswald brought fingers to his own lips and touched them for a hundredth time as if to make sure the kiss was real as if to trace Jim's hot breath on them. He felt dizzy. 

Never in his life he dared to think someone will be willing to share a kiss with him. His mother always told him he was handsome and will be very popular but the reality wasn't so bright. When he had his first crush and tried to act on it he ended up covered in bruises. After that, he stopped any attempts to get intimate with anyone. He still had hopes that one day he'll meet someone who will see what his mother saw in him but the day never came.  
Now he had power and money, he could easily get what he desired but he didn't want it this way. He stopped caring about it and concentrated on his ambitions first.  
  
At least it was so until now.  
  
Jim's actions awoke long forgotten desires of loving touches, of gentleness, of everything the others had. Now he wanted to know more. Now he wanted to feel it again.  
  
It was cruel. Jim was cruel to do this to him. To kiss him just like this as if he meant nothing as if he could be used. Oswald was angry, angry mostly because he remembered how gentle the kiss started to be, how it could get if they weren't interrupted by that oaf Bullock.

The knock on the door startled him.

"Boss, James Gordon is here to see you", the voice of his bodyguard announced through the door.

Oswald's heart skipped a beat and his hands started shaking. He tried to reassure himself it was from anger and not from the nerves he felt at the prospect of being alone with Jim in his office.  
  
"Let him in", his voice sounded weak even to his own ears and he cursed himself for it.  
  
A few moments later the door opened and James Gordon came in. Oswald took a second to look at him closely. James looked tired but as handsome as ever. He was dressed in his usual strict costume and his blond hair that started to get longer looked tousled, probably by the wind.  
  
Oswald's heart started beating faster.  
  
"James, what a pleasant surprise", he plastered the fake smile on his face and offered his hand to James who reluctantly shook it.  
  
"We need to talk", answered Jim with his usual rough voice that Oswald secretly found very charming.  
  
"Please, sit down", Oswald tried to keep his mind occupied by being a good host, "can I offer you a drink?"  
  
"No, thanks", Jim shook his head and tried to force a smile but his eyes were serious. He took the offered seat thought.  
  
"Ok, straight to business then", Oswald said sitting behind the table and placing his elbows on the top of it, "what can I help you with this time?"  
  
"Last night at the factory", started Jim without further preamble, "there was an ambush, they knew someone was coming, they were prepared".  
  
"Yes, it would seem so", Oswald answered through gritted teeth, understanding what Jim was referring to, what was he implying. He started to get angry again.  
  
"Any thoughts how would they know it?" Jim raised an eyebrow which irritated Oswald even more.  
  
"I don't appreciate insinuations, Jim", he said standing up and placing his hands on the table to support his weight and looked straightly into Jim's eyes, "I gave you the information you asked for, I went with you when you forced me to, I almost got killed and you come here to accuse me of betrayal?"  
  
"That's not what I meant", Jim tried to back off as he stood up as well.  
  
"That is _exactly_ what you mean!" Oswald's voice raised without him noticing it, his anger was controlling his actions now.  
  
"How many times I've helped you getting nothing in return?! How many times I've saved you even!" Oswald limped around the table and was now standing in front of Jim who looked now as angry as he himself felt.  
  
"And how many times you've caused trouble?! You do nothing without gaining something, how would I know you didn't sell me to those shitbags?"

It was clear James was now forcefully restraining himself from getting Oswald slammed against the wall in his usual manner. His famous temper presented itself with a full force.  
  
"So why do you keep coming to me then?" Oswald was now yelling, his sleepless night made him edgy and Jim's attitude didn't help the matter either. "Why ask me for help and accusing me after? I didn't deserve it, I did nothing to deserve it!"  
  
James realized he made a mistake coming here now but it was too late. He tried to get his temper under control again and to resolve the unwanted scene.

"Look, Oswald, I'm sorry, I didn't mean..", Jim tried to calm the criminal down.  
  
"You treat me like dirt but still have the nerve to go to me time and time again!" Oswald's eyes were wild now, filled with anger and hurt.  
  
"No, I..", Jim started again.  
  
"You could never stand even the thought of being my friend and now you come here like you own the place, own me!" Oswald realized his emotions were getting out of hand but he couldn't help it. He'd restrained himself for far too long.

The turmoil he felt was now flooding out of him and he couldn't control it anymore. He was so angry with Jim, angry with him for never treating him respectfully, as a friend, for never even pretending to be his friend, for kissing him and accusing him afterward of betrayal, for never saying sorry for using him, for leading him to this emotional breakdown.

"No, I know it wasn't you, I just.." Jim tried once more. He was getting concerned for his own safety now as Penguin's actions and words started to get highly dramatic. It usually meant nothing good.  
  
"I will not stand it! I will not stand you treating me like this anymore!" Oswald was now very close to Jim and looked ready to kill.

Jim didn't really want to cut the connection they had and to loose Penguin as an important source of information. He knew that Oswald's bodyguard will be here any minute now, ready to throw him away. He needed to act and so he did the very first thing that came to his mind seeing Oswald so close to him.  
  
He kissed him. Just smashed his mouth to Oswald's as he did the previous night.  
  
Jim withdrew right away but it did the trick. It shut Oswald up. In fact it stunned him.  
  
Oswald just stood there watching him with shocked eyes, unmovable. The image that was now very frequent on him.

"Finally you've shut up," said Jim with a calmness he didn't really feel, "Sorry for offending you, it wasn't my intention. I'll go now. See you around."  
  
With it, James turned around and marched through the door without glancing back and leaving still stunned Oswald behind.


	3. Chapter 3

_"What is wrong with me?"_ was the question Jim asked himself over and over again in the dim light of some shady bar he was currently drinking and brooding.  
  
Jim was tired. He really needed some rest since he began acting on weird impulses, making weird decisions. He blamed Penguin too. The man was crazy and it probably was contagious.  
  
The criminal repelled him.  
  
Penguin was dangerous, untrustworthy, manipulative, he always had ulterior motives and cared only for himself.  
Sure he wasn't totally unattractive as a person. Jim sympathized with him sometimes and sometimes admired his survival skills and determination to get respected, to be someone important. He admired Penguin's readiness to fight for himself.  
Jim respected that, he could understand it.  
Jim has never respected Penguin's methods to achieve goals though. He has never respected it probably because he was afraid to understand the methods of the criminal man because deep inside Jim had the same dark impulses. The impulses that weren't so strong as those of Penguin, but still present. Jim fought them hard almost on daily bases.  
  
Maybe he was so eager to hate Penguin because he could understand him better than he could be comfortable with.  
  
Jim was OK with hating Penguin, but Penguin could never give up. He pestered Jim time and time again, he got under his skin, made him question his decisions, his life choices. Jim hated him for it even more and at the same time couldn't stop coming back to him. The man was strangely magnetic. His mad eyes turned bright so often after seeing Jim... Jim couldn't not to notice it. It was strangely flattering. And Jim hated himself for it too.  
  
"Another, please," Jim asked the bartender and put aside the empty glass. It was his fifths glass already.  
  
The unfriendly looking bartender threw him a somehow annoyed look but did as Jim asked.  
  
Jim missed that short time when Harvey was the bartender. He could use some friendly ear to complain in.  
  
Jim had half a mind to call Harvey but dismissed the idea as soon as it appeared. Harvey didn't have to know about such a crisis of Jim's.  
  
Jim didn't feel bad about the kiss, he just had no idea what possessed him to do it and what Penguin thought about it. Jim did it in a moment of madness, letting himself be drowned in the other man's aura of craziness. Yes, that was a very adequate explanation.  
Jim just dreaded to think how Penguin will react. What if he would confront him about it at the precinct, in front of someone Jim knew, what if he would accuse Jim of the things Jim didn't feel, what if he would declare they are done and the source of information Jim needed and hated himself for needing would be gone. What if they couldn't meet again.  
  
Jim downed the rest of his scotch in one go enjoying the slight burn it left. He stood up, put some money on the bar table and left. He was going crazy. It was a sure thing, but now all he needed was some sleep, preferably a dreamless sleep for over a year. 

Oswald spent the rest of the day thinking madly about his last encounter with Jim. It was going out of hand. Jim pissed him off, they argued and then Jim kissed him again. Kissed him like it meant nothing again. Oswald wanted a real kiss and all he got was a second long thing meant to shut him up.  
  
He was confused though. Why would Jim kiss him even for a reason he stated? Jim hated him, right?  
  
Oswald couldn't concentrate on anything else. His mind was over-flooded with questions he couldn't answer. He needed someone to talk to, someone who would understand.  
  
Someone who knew James Gordon.

"Hello, Barbara" Oswald greeted the gorgeous blond woman while kissing her cheeks.  
  
"Ozzy dear, it's a pleasure to see you" Barbara smiled shark-like. "You look great today!"  
  
"Thank you, you look gorgeous yourself" he answered looking around the place she owned "the place is very well too, it seems."  
  
"Yes, we're doing great here" she retreated to the bar stand. "Want anything?"  
  
"Eh, yeah, I wouldn't mind some refreshments" he had no idea how to start the conversation he wanted but Barbara didn't give him a chance to collect his thoughts.  
  
"What can I do for you, sweetie?" she handed him a glass of Martini and took a sip from her own.  
  
"Nothing, nothing, I was just passing by and decided to visit my friend" Oswald placed his usual smile on his face as he continued to beat around the bush.  
  
Barbara sent him her flirtatious grin and gracefully sat on the leather sofa. Oswald took a hint and placed himself in an armchair nearby. The room looked like it belonged to some old Hollywood movie. Oswald felt rather uncomfortable here with the conversation he had in mind.  
  
He tried to take a sip from a glass he was holding but decided against it halfway through. He put the glass aside and had no idea what to do with his hands now.  
  
Oswald always felt confident around Barbara, but it was the first time he tried to ask her for some advice about her ex.  
  
They sat like this for a few moments. Barbara studied him with a small smile and calmly drank her Martini without a word.  
  
"You know, I was wondering about your relationships with James Gordon.." he awkwardly started feeling more nervous with each passing second. He wasn't sure it was a really good idea to start that conversation with Barbara. After all, she reacted rather unpredictably on matters concerning her ex-boyfriend.  
  
"Oh? And what would you like to know? What he likes in bed, huh?" Barbara laughed in her usual manic style. Oswald blushed against his best attempts not to.  
  
"Er, no, that would be rather impolite" he managed to answer "I was thinking how after the things you two have been through you still seem to like him. I mean he's not exactly treating you well these days."  
  
"Oh, Jimmy, he's hard not to like, you know it, right?" she leaned forward to look into his eyes. "He may be brute and a total dumbass, but he's a total sweetheart once he let you in"  
  
Barbara smiled to herself and her smile looked rather sincere and slightly sad. For a moment she looked like a girl Oswald saw during his first visit into Jim and Barbara's apartment that night after his returning to Gotham.  
  
Oswald wanted to ask for more, but she beat him again:  
  
"You know, when we started dating James was like a man from a dream, a white knight, a brave hero who would do anything I ever wanted"  
  
Oswald listened to her every word with unshattering attention.  
  
"He treated me like a princess, fulfilled my every wish, but he had the aura of danger, like a warrior. Sweet and passionate yet unattainable, a beast who could look like a kitten. A very captivating mix" Barbara seemed lost in her memories "I knew he kept a lot of things from me, I hated him for it sometimes, but at the same time that mysterious side of him kept me by his side"  
  
Barbara paused and her smile faded a little but the moment passed soon enough and her smile returned with a predator spark in her eyes "Oh, but why would you ask me about our relationships?"  
  
"I, we're, eh, Jim and I had an argument... nothing new really" Oswald chuckled nervously "He was acting rather weird though, so I wondered what it might mean and you and him have a history together, so I wondered.."  
  
"Oh, Ozzy, you like him" Barbara stood up and sat on the arm of the chair he was sitting in "it's painfully obvious to anyone but him" she patted his arm rather sympathetically though Oswald couldn't tell if she was serious.  
  
"If I could choose to whom to give the precious detective it would be you, you'd take such good care of him" she whispered in his ear in her best seductive tone.  
  
Barbara started lightly playing with Oswald's hair. He swatted her hand away.  
  
"I, look, that's not.." Oswald tried to back off.  
  
"Jim may be an annoyingly good detective, but he's rather dense when dealing with human emotions. He just needs a little _push_ " she laughed manically again at the joke known only by herself.  
  
Oswald understood it was worthless to ask her anything else and probably was pointless to go to her in the first place. Her words though put an idea in his mind.  
  
He now knew what he should do.  
  
Oswald stood up and smiled politely at the blond woman.  
  
"Thank you, Barbara, you were the most helpful, I must go now! See you around!"  
  
He hastily left her place without sparing Barbara a glance more. His heart was beating faster and hands were shaking from the desire to act. He took out his phone and dialed a number:  
  
"Hello, Butch, meet me at the office in half an hour, we have work to do!"


	4. Chapter 4

The day started with a hideous headache. Jim groaned and reached to switch the alarm off. He felt broken, but he decided he deserved it for his reckless behavior the previous day.  
  
A half an hour later after a shower and breakfast containing painkillers and remains of beer, he was at least moderately ready to face the new day. The positive side of his state was a complete inability to think about anything Penguin related. A small miracle.  
  
The precinct looked busy. A few officers were dealing with a bunch of low-life criminals who were yelling and cursing at them violently. The others were chatting, looking through papers, answering phone calls. Jim felt better just from looking at them, he felt energy returning to him. Work was the best medicine for him.  
  
Harvey was already there.  
  
"Hey, partner" Jim greeted him with a small smile.  
  
"Good to know you're alive!" Harvey chuckled after seeing him. "You look horrible by the way! What did Penguin do to you yesterday, huh? How the interrogation went?"  
  
"It wasn't him" Jim ignored the rest of his partner's questions.  
  
"How do you know?" Harvey looked skeptical.  
  
"I just.. hey, what is it?" Jim's attention was caught by the yellow envelope on his desk.  
  
"Oh, it just arrived, it has your name on it" explained Harvey with his usual half bored tone.  
  
Jim took the envelope and looked at it. It contained neither the name of the sender nor the returning address. His own name was printed on it with the address of the precinct.  
  
"Who brought it?" Jim had a bad feeling.  
  
"Arrived with a post just this morning, no special delivery, no courier" Harvey too shifted his attention to the envelope.  
  
"Weird.." Jim carefully opened the envelope and discovered there a printed note, a small photo and a dirty piece of fabric.  
  
The photo was dark, but still, the figure of a tied up woman with a sack over her head was visible. Jim read the note:  
  


> _James Gordon, you have 48 hours to solve the case or she's going to die. If you'll alert other cops she will die immediately. If you won't find her in time the others will die too. It's gonna be your fault._

"We have a serial killer again?" Harvey whispered to him after reading the note.

"Doubt it" Jim frowned. "It looks personal, the letter was addressed to me, so, whoever it might be, they know me."

"Think it's a trap?"

"Maybe, maybe not" Jim reread the note again. "It could be another Arkham escapee or just some psycho with a personal grudge against me."

"What, like Jervis Tetch?" Harvey looked at Jim slightly alerted. "Do you think he's escaped?"

"No, it's definitely not him, not his style at all" Jim shook his head.

"What it is, Jim, with you and psycho criminals?" Harvey sighed and leaned back at his chair. "You seem to attract them all the time! One day you will end in some weird-ass relationships with one of them, mind my word!" Harvey had the audacity to chuckle.  
  
Jim glared at him annoyingly. Harvey was right though, criminals indeed seemed to like him way too much these days.

"Stop it, it's a serious business, the woman is about to die if we do not hurry!"

"I will take that piece of fabric to forensics," said Harvey standing up and put the said fabric carefully into the evidence bag, "the note too, maybe it has some prints."

"I doubt it" replied Jim and took the picture again.

Jim studied the photo. The woman was dark-skinned, probably a mulatto, dressed in a dirty, torn up, flower printed dress. Some stains on the dress looked bloody. The woman had a black sack over her head and she was tied to a chair. Her legs were tied too, but her shoes looked clean and new, though it was hard to tell for sure since the only source of light was a small window on a background.  
  
The room on the photo looked abandoned. The floor was stone or cemented, but the walls were way too dark to notice anything. The lights coming through the small window looked slightly colored, neon-like. So the building must be somewhere in town, probably some busy streets with neon signs. Jim took his magnifying glass. He could see small columns of smoke probably from some industrial building nearby.  
  
The evidence wasn't enough. The room was probably located at some busy street, but near the industrial district, closer to the river where most mills and factories were located. The girl was most likely held in a multiple-store building, long abandoned, possibly commercial. Jim was sure the room was on the upper floor, probably a technical floor or some kind of attic. It certainly narrowed the location a bit, but it wasn't enough.

Jim sighed tiredly. He needed more information.

Jim spent quite some time looking through a list of missing women. No one was matching the victim's profile though. Maybe she wasn't yet reported missing.  
  
"Jim, I just received the forensic results" Harvey's voice startled Jim.  
  
"Something we could use?" he asked with hope and faced his partner.  
  
"Probably" Harvey shrugged and handed Jim the results, "the dirt from the fabric contained mostly dust and a big deal of printing ink"  
  
"Printing ink?" Jim asked surprised.  
  
"Yeah, very old ink" Harvey confirmed.  
  
"Wait a minute" Jim had a strong feeling he knew the place they were looking for. "Give me a map"  
  
Harvey handed him a map and Jim spread it out on his desk. He looked frantically at the industrial district and for sure, the place he was looking for was there.  
  
"Here" Jim pointed the place on a map. "The old press building, it was abandoned a long time ago, the location matches"  
  
"You sure?" Harvey looked closely at the spot Jim pointed.  
  
"Absolutely!" Jim's heart started beating faster from the excitement after such an easy case. Maybe a bit too easy, but Jim didn't want to look a gift horse in the mouth.  
  
"What are we waiting for then!" Harvey said picking his hat and heading to the exit. Jim followed right behind.

The building was quiet and empty when Jim and Harvey arrived. They climbed the stairs with caution though with each step it became more and more obvious that there was no one there besides them. An eerie silence filled the building. Footprints on dusty stairs indicated that several people visited it recently though.  
  
They've reached the upper floor. Jim recognized the place immediately. It was the same place the girl from the photo was held hostage, but there was no one when they entered.  
  
Jim lowered his gun and looked around. At the corner, he saw the upturned chair and remains of a cut rope underneath it. They were late.  
  
"Hey Jim, look at this" Harvey called pointing at the floor.  
  
Jim came closer and saw several used bullets.  
  
"Maybe the girl is already dead" suggested Harvey carefully.  
  
"There's no blood" reasoned Jim putting bullets in an evidence bag. He frowned. "It makes no sense... Come, maybe we'll be able to trace these bullets".

Several hours later Jim was equipped with the address of the place the bullets came from. Turned out the bullets were very easy to trace and there was just one place in Gotham where they could've been purchased. Jim started to feel suspicious. The case seemed way too easy. He was sure it was a trap.  
  
Jim entered the gun shop and placed the bullets on a counter before the surprised seller.  
  
"I need to know who bought these bullets!" declared Jim to the gun shop owner.  
  
The man was dressed in an untidy suit that was probably stolen and in a dirty shirt. Bread crumbles covered his rusty-red beard. He smiled at Jim nastily.  
  
"Why, welcome to my shop! I tend to forget such things, though there are ways to refresh my memory"  
  
"I know a certain way to refresh your memory" Jim pointed his gun at the man's face and took his badge out, "GCPD! You can spend quite some time refreshing your memory behind bars."  
  
"No need for violence, I was just kidding!" the man put his hands up immediately. He looked rather pathetic for a gun shop owner.  
  
"I repeat the question - who bought these?" Jim put his badge in a pocket and pointed at bullets displayed at the counter.  
  
The man took a bullet in his hand and studied it for a moment.  
  
"Yes-yes, that's what I've thought" mumbled the man after some time. "A group of people came to my shop yesterday evening and asked for these specific bullets. They are not very popular with customers, but who am I to argue with masked men with guns pointed at me!"  
  
"Masked?" Jim repeated with an uneasy heart.  
  
"Yeah, man, their faces were covered by red hoods or something! Like those gangs from TV."  
  
"The fucking bastard!" Jim cursed, knowing who it must be. "I'll kill Butch!"  
  
The problem was Jim had no idea where Butch was hiding these days.  
  
He had to visit Penguin again.

Jim didn't even bother with knocking, he just stormed into Penguin's office.  
  
"What the hell is going on?!" he demanded right from the start.  
  
"Well, it's good to see you too, James Gordon" replied Oswald after the initial shock from Jim's sudden intrusion passed. "I have no idea what you're talking about, but come in! A drink?" Oswald dared to smile politely ignoring Jim's irritated face.  
  
"Cut the crap, Penguin! Where is Butch?" Jim was really struggling not to beat the surprised expression from the criminal's face.  
  
"Butch? Why would you need him?" Oswald asked mockingly but noticing Jim's darkened expression hastily added: "I haven't seen him in a while."  
  
"He has sent me this lovely postcard" Jim replied sarcastically tossing the photo on Oswald's desk.  
  
Oswald limped closely to the table, took the picture in hands and studied it with a serious face.  
  
"Hmm, he always fancied dark skinned ladies" Oswald's eyes sparkled with mischief. "Well, I may be able to help you, detective, though not for free, you know, since Butch is my employee, unloyal as he is"  
  
"The life of a woman may be in danger!" Jim had no idea what Butch played at, but he couldn't let himself dismiss the probability of a murder.  
  
"My life was in danger too the last time I helped you!" reminded Oswald in an indignant tone.  
  
"Fine! What do you want? I don't have much time for your games" Jim decided it was better to agree to the criminal's terms than to lose the precious time.  
  
"Let me think" Oswald pretended to think hard.  
  
"Think faster!" Jim started to lose his patience.  
  
"Fine, no need to be rude!" Oswald faked the offense. "Alright" he paused for a better effect, "I want you to kiss me"  
  
Jim thought he heard the criminal wrong.  
  
"You want me to kiss you?" he repeated dumbly.  
  
"You heard me, yes, I want you to kiss me! How hard can it be?" Oswald tried his best not to look too eager.  
  
"Why would you want me to kiss you?" Jim felt his heart skipped a beat. He really hoped it was some kind of a joke or a mistake.  
  
"I have my reasons" Oswald shrugged nonchalantly and grinned innocently. "You want the information on dear Butch's whereabout or not?"  
  
"Fuck" Jim cursed angrily, He hated being manipulated.  
  
"Language, detective! Why such reluctance? You've already done it, twice, if my memory's correct" Oswald started to sound a bit offended. And the offended Oswald Cobblepot was the last thing Jim needed right now.  
  
"Fine!" Jim answered through gritted teeth "Fine, let's get it done with."  
  
"Just remember, it must be a real kiss and not that poor attempts you've performed before" Oswald warned getting closer to Jim.  
  
"What are you talking about? I wasn't even trying to kiss you, it was just.." Jim started but was interrupted by Oswald's raised hand.  
  
"No need to get defensive, detective, you have a chance to prove yourself right now," Oswald said with a smug smirk.  
  
Jim wanted nothing more than to smash his fist into that smug face, but instead, he tried to remember the poor woman he had to save. He had no other choice but to do as he was asked. Besides, Oswald was right, they've done it before.  
  
He sighed defeated taking a step closer to shorten the space between them and leaned in to catch the criminal's lips in a kiss.


	5. Chapter 5

Oswald could hardly believe it was really happening to him. It was too good to be true.  
  
The kiss was so different from all their previous ones. It wasn't shy or forceful, but demanding and determined, just like Jim himself.  
  
Oswald shivered involuntarily. 

When he planned this whole episode his mind was plagued by the uncertainty. It was his first real kiss after all. What if he'd be too awkward, too clumsy, what if he'd spoil everything... but his worries flew out the window the moment Jim's lips connected with his. Jim gave him no opportunity to doubt his actions and movements, in fact, he left him only with the option to follow along.

Jim's lips were smooth, soft but strong, his movements skillful (the fact that Oswald has nothing to compare it to didn't mean he couldn't tell the skillful person from an inexperienced one). Jim's right hand was on the back of Oswald's head as if to hold him in place as if he thought Oswald would change his mind and move away. Like hell it was going to happen!

Oswald could hardly contain small sounds and quiet moans that threatened to escape him with every slide of Jim's lips against his and the hot feeling of the detective's vicious tongue.

Oswald's brain for the first time in many years went completely quiet, his body received no help from it. He had no idea what to do with his hands other than to clench them tightly at Jim's clothes.

The kiss progressively became more and more passionate, forceful, all-consuming. Jim placed his second hand on Oswald's waist and drew him closer to his hard body. Oswald's heart almost flatlined. He couldn't stop a desperate moan after this.

Jim suddenly stopped.

At first Oswald could barely process why would Jim stop and what was happening. His first impulse was to lean back to Jim and cover his lips again. Jim allowed it to happen for a few more moments, but then placed a firm hand at Oswald's chest, stopping him completely.

"I think that's quite enough," said Jim in a quiet but firm voice.

"What?.. Oh, yes, you're quite right, detective" replied Oswald when he finally managed to process the words that were coming through the lips he'd kissed just a moment ago.

The detective looked slightly disheveled with his clothes crumpled by Oswald's hands and with the hunger lurking in the deep of his eyes. Oswald could swear Jim had never looked more desirable.

"Aren't you going to tell me something?" Jim tried again when Oswald fell silent.

"To tell you?" Oswald's heart started beating faster again as he tried to understand what kind of statement from him Jim was waiting for. Should he tell the detective how amazing, mind-blowing the kiss was.. surely he wasn't waiting for compliments? But Oswald had no idea if there were any procedures for situations like this. What should he say to a person he blackmailed into kissing?

"Butch, Oswald, I need to know where to find Butch! You promised me his whereabouts!" Jim helped him out when it became painfully obvious Oswald had no idea what Jim was asking. Jim looked fairly amused.

"Oh, right, sorry" Oswald blushed slightly. "The last time I saw him he was occupying a small warehouse at the docks. One of mine previously."

"OK, come on, we need to get there as soon as possible, the delay was already way too long" Jim declared and turned to the door.

"We?!" Oswald repeated astonished.

"Yes, we! He's your goon, after all, you'll serve as a good persuasion to him." Jim dared to smile in his sarcastic way.

"It wasn't part of a deal!" Oswald tried lamely to back out.

"It is now! Now come on!" Jim took a grip of Oswald's shoulder and urged him to move to the exit.

 

 

The car ride was uneventful. Oswald remained silent throughout the whole time and it gave Jim a perfect opportunity to think over the last turn of events. Oswald blackmailed him into kissing, though Jim had no idea why he did it. Jim had a strong suspicion that Oswald was somehow involved in this whole situation with a hostage woman. The question was yet again - _why?_

Jim remembered the kiss. He hated to admit it even to himself but the kiss was rather nice. It should have felt unnatural, disgusting, awkward, but it didn't. Jim had never kissed a man before, had no desire to, he always thought it would just feel weird. He wasn't at all opposed to same-sex relationships but he himself was never tempted to try.

Kissing Oswald didn't feel weird at all. Jim wasn't attracted to him, but at the same time wasn't repulsed by him either. Oswald was unique in every way Jim knew. The guy wasn't exactly handsome, though strangely interesting, exotic. He was definitely pleasant to look at. His eyes were vicious, passionate, wild, weirdly magnetic. Jim sometimes was afraid to look into them, was afraid of things he could discover in their pale-green abyss.

Jim hated to admit the painfully obvious fact - kissing Oswald was pleasant. The criminal's movements were slightly shy at first, inexperienced, but desperately passionate. Oswald kissed like he wanted to devour Jim.

The man would be a death of him for sure.

 

 

They arrived at the river bank, where docks and warehouses were. Jim stopped the car and drew his gun out.

The warehouse Oswald pointed looked grim and unwelcome as most of Gotham industrial places did. Seagulls scream filled the stiff cold air along with the rustling of discarded newspaper sheets on the pavement. Jim sighed involuntarily at the gloom picture around him. The clouds hung oppressively low and rain threatened to start any minute now.

"I'll wait for you here" declared Oswald and crossed his hands at his chest stubbornly while remaining seated at the back seat of Jim's car.

"Like hell you will" Jim reached inside with the clear determination to drag the criminal out if needed. "Get out of the car!"

Oswald rolled his eyes but did as he was told.

 

 

They entered the warehouse in complete silence. Jim came in first with Oswald limping closely behind. Jim had his gun at the ready.

The warehouse was dark, long abandoned, the air smelled like dust and stale water.

At first Jim thought Oswald tricked him - no way this building could be used by Butch as a hideout, in fact, it was hardly used by anyone except maybe hobos.

Jim was ready to confront the criminal about it as something caught his attention. It was hard to tell for sure what it was since the warehouse was almost completely dark as the dim light came only through wall holes and cracks, but as they came closer it became obvious that the weirdly shaped object lying on the floor in the center of the half dark room was a woman. A dark-skinned woman in the flower printed dress. A plastic mannequin lying discarded on the dirty floor.

Jim was furious.

"What the hell is it?!" he grabbed Oswald by the lapels of his jacket and shook him for a good measure. "Is this some kind of a joke?!"

"Jim, I have no idea what you're talking about!" Oswald looked frantically around, clearly panicking.

"Do you think I'm an idiot?" Jim's grip tightened. "Maybe I am! I can't believe I couldn't realize it sooner! It was obvious from the beginning it was a trap, but a trick... that's low!"

"James, please, calm down.." Oswald tried but his voice was trembling.

"I should get you arrested!" Jim was almost yelling by that point.

"And on what charges are you planning to arrest Mr. Penguin here?" asked a calm, cold voice from behind Jim, startling him suddenly.

Oswald's eyes darted to the source of the voice and widened from his obvious surprise.

The figure that stepped from the dark corner belonged to Butch, though it wasn't Butch who spoke those words. In fact, Butch said nothing at all as he was led there at the gunpoint by a man Jim had never seen before.

"Sorry, Penguin" managed Butch apologetically as his eyes were met by Oswald's stunned ones.

"Shut up!" the man behind him growled and smashed the back of Butch's head with a gun, knocking him out.

The sound of a dropping body made Oswald jump a little. His breath hitched sharply.

"Who the hell are you?" Jim's rough voice boomed dangerously.

"I'm offended, really" mocked the armed man. "You were so desperate to meet me not that long ago and now you treat me as if I am no one to you? You disappoint me, James Gordon."

"Jim, it's _him_ , the boss you were chasing.." Oswald whispered desperately to Jim, but Jim just shrugged him away.

"GCPD! Drop your gun!" Jim ordered the man instead.

The gangster laughed menacingly at Jim's words.  
  
"Very unwise, detective! I've expected better!"

The second the gangster's words died down Jim realized that they were surrounded by several armed men. Their faces were covered by darkness and just their guns reflected rare light streams. It was hard to tell how many of them were there. Jim knew he and Oswald were surrounded and outnumbered, but he desperately tried to come down with a plan.

"I know what you're thinking" the gangster sneered. "I recommend doing nothing you'd regret later."

"I can just shoot you" Jim threatened the man.

"My men will kill you and your creepy friend sooner than you'll pull the trigger."

"It will be worth it" Jim smiled crookedly.

"Are you mad or suicidal?" Oswald couldn't remain silenced after that. His voice sounded scandalous.

The booming laughter met Oswald's words.

"Listen to your friend, James!"

"We're not.." Jim started his usual phrase about not being friends with Oswald but was interrupted by a new set of noises and a voice he was so very happy to hear.

"GCPD! Don't move! The perimeter is surrounded" Harvey commanded as he and a few officers ran into the building.

Unfortunately Harvey's words had a less desirable effect and instead of obeying, guns were fired from seemingly everywhere.

The hell broke loose.

"Get down!" was all Jim had time to yell to Oswald as he started firing his gun at the direction where the gangster leader was a moment before.

The roaring sound of gunshots, screams, the cacophony of noises in the dark building surrounded Jim. He couldn't aim, he had no idea who was near him - a mobster or a colleague, an enemy or a friend.  
  
Suddenly someone ran into him and he was knocked down. His head hit the hard floor and he felt dizzy for a moment. Jim tried to stand, but then a sudden sharp pain in his arm made him fall again.

He was shot by a stray bullet. Jim gasped at the pain but made another attempt to stand. The attempt that didn't have a chance to succeed. As soon as he moved he was knocked out by another hard blow at his head... and the world went black.


	6. Chapter 6

Harvey hated hospitals, the atmosphere made him uneasy and a bit sad. The sterile colors of the hospital's walls, busy noises of halls and quietness of patient rooms looked depressive in his eyes. Busy personnel, worried relatives, raw emotions everywhere, clearly not a dream place to be. Hospitals meant troubles.  
  
He desperately wanted a drink.  
  
Jim was back from surgery just a few hours ago and was still sleeping. Thankfully his wounds weren't that bad, the bullet wound was mostly superficial, but caused him quite a blood loss and required treatment. His head wound was a bit more severe, but according to doctors, there was nothing to be afraid of. The wound was stitched and the concussion was the most dramatic issue of all. Nothing too serious, nothing Jim wouldn't survive from, but still, Jim was meant to spend some time recovering in a hospital. He needed rest and doctors had to supervise his head injuries.

Harvey recalled the scene they've escaped. That was quite a hell, but no one was killed and Harvey considered it a blessing. A few mobsters were captured but remained silent during the interrogation and it annoyed Harvey to no end. The new gang leader escaped just after trying to beat the brains out of Jim's head with a crowbar of some sort. The bastard!

The freak's escape wasn't the fact that worried Harvey though. What really worried him was Penguin's reaction when he saw Jim on the ground after the smoke of shoot-up died out.  
  
The guy had never looked like he feared for anyone else before, at least Harvey had never seen him even concerned that much about anyone but himself. This time was different.  
  
Penguin barely reacted on anything going around him after he'd seen Jim unconscious. Harvey could swear he saw tears in the bastard's eyes when he fell on his knees at Jim's side and was trying to wake him up. His hands were shaking and he was whispering something desperately to Jim's unconscious form. The sight was actually heartbreaking. The medics had to physically drag resisting Penguin away from Jim when reassurances that the detective wasn't dead didn't calm him down. They barely made him listen that they needed to take the injured man to the hospital. Penguin looked like he was going to strangle them even for daring to touch Jim's body.  
  
Harvey had no idea what to make of it. Penguin and Jim weren't friends as far as Harvey was aware. Sure Jim went to the criminal for a few times recently, but it wasn't anything new. Jim had reluctantly asked the kingpin for help for a lot of times already. But something had changed between them, that much was obvious. It was even more obvious when Harvey discovered a very expensive looking bouquet of dark flowers standing on Jim's bedside. The bouquet had no note but Harvey didn't have to guess for long from whom they were here.  
  
Harvey just went to a cafeteria to get a cup of coffee and when he returned the flowers were already there. Harvey asked a nurse who was visiting Jim while he was gone and she said she saw a good looking man, impeccably dressed, who was weirdly limping. The man visited Jim just a moment before her. She thought it was a friend of Jim's. She also thought the man's leg required treatment, but Harvey paid her no attention after that. He just wanted to know what the fuck was going on.  
  
Harvey knew Penguin's men must be around here to take notice of everything and report to the criminal.  
  
Harvey made a scene pretending to leave the hospital. He stood at the door of Jim's room and said "see ya, partner!" loudly enough to be noticed by people around. On the way out he made sure to say good-buy to almost every nurse and doctor who watched him warily, probably being sure he was mad. After leaving the building he hastily reached the back entrance and returned unnoticed to the floor where Jim's room was located. Thankfully the location was comfortable enough for him to watch it while staying unnoticed behind the corner.  
  
He didn't have to wait for long. In about half an hour the man he was waiting for appeared heading determined towards Jim's room. Penguin looked dead-serious and concerned at the same time. Harvey couldn't understand it. Why would he insist on visiting Jim? Why couldn't he just leave Jim alone? Was he planning something?  
  
Harvey came from his hiding spot just when the criminal entered the room, and went right after him.  
  
"Care to tell me what's going on?" Harvey's sudden voice made Oswald literally jump and to automatically reach for his knife.  
  
"What the hell?" Oswald asked almost hysterically when he realised who entered the room.  
  
"That was my question, Penguin! What are you doing here?" Harvey repeated and closed the door behind him.  
  
"How does it look like?" Oswald replied sarcastically without lowering his knife. "I'm visiting a friend of mine, if you must know, though I fail to see why it is any of your business, detective Bullock."  
  
"Cut the crap, you're not friends, so I'm asking again - what are you doing here?" Harvey's hand started reaching for his gun.  
  
"I'm not here to kill Jim, if that's what you're implying" Oswald finally lowered the weapon and put it away but still was glaring dangerously at Harvey.  
  
"Why should I trust you?" The detective still had his hand on his gun. Just a precaution. "How should I know it wasn't you who called those scumbags to the warehouse?"  
  
"Why would I do that?!" Oswald looked scandalous. He stepped closer to the detective as if to see if Harvey was actually serious.  
  
"How should I know?" Harvey shrugged nonchalantly, sarcasm is obvious in his tone. It really mustn't surprise the criminal that he was the first suspect when Jim was in danger like this.  
  
"I would never hurt Jim!"  
  
Oswald looked honest with his eyes wide and offended. The guy was good at pretending.  
  
"Aha, like I believe it, you had no trouble hurting him before" the detective reasoned.  
  
"Things change!" Oswald raised his head defensively. He was hiding something, Harvey could actually sense it.  
  
"Change how?" Harvey pressed again.  
  
Oswald looked troubled for a moment, clearly debating with himself if it would be wise to tell the truth. Harvey waited impatiently.  
  
"I... care for him" Oswald managed finally in a quiet voice.  
  
"Care? What do you.. wait a minute, you _care_ for him? Like you _like_ him?" Harvey asked incredulously not being able to comprehend the statement.  
  
"Why is that so hard to believe?! I do have a heart!" Oswald looked hurt and Harvey was troubled a bit by it.  
  
When Harvey paused to think about the criminal's words again he realised that Penguin was right and his care for the famous James Gordon wasn't all that surprising. Harvey suspected a long time ago that the criminal had a crush on Jim. The way his face was always brightening just after seeing Jim or his readiness to help Jim with cases, to earn his trust, all of that made his affection for Jim quite obvious. But that was before. Things between them changed dramatically after Arkham fiasco and a lot of time passed after it. At least Harvey thought so until now.  
  
Harvey really doubted everything these days. He couldn't be sure about anything as the world just kept finding new ways to surprise him. Or maybe it was just normal now, a regular life in Gotham where anything can happen.  
  
"Does Jim know?" Harvey finally asked.  
  
"N-no, though he may suspect.. but.. it doesn't matter, he'll hate me when he'll wake up" Oswald mumbled quietly and lowered his gaze. He looked like a lost teenage boy at that moment. Harvey hated how he felt concerned for the guy. The Apocalypse must be coming or maybe he should just check his sanity, just to be sure he wasn't hallucinating all of this. Being concerned for hurt-looking Penguin who had just confessed he had feelings for Jim! Penguin just knew how to make people feel out of their depth.  
  
Manipulative son of a bitch!  
  
"Shit! Just shit!" Harvey cursed, "that's exactly what I need right now! Dealing with Jim's emotional mood swings again! And that's all because of you!"  
  
Oswald remained silent looking all guilty and sad.  
  
"I still don't trust you" Harvey finally added pointing a finger at Oswald and dropped heavily into the chair.  
  
"What are you doing?" Oswald asked suspiciously.  
  
"I'm not leaving you here alone with Jim" the detective answered like it was the most obvious thing in a world.  
  
Oswald glared at smirking Harvey but said nothing. He gracefully placed himself into the second chair on the other side of Jim's bed.  
  
"Oh, I'm definitely looking forward to Jim's waking up" Harvey said smiling nastily, "maybe he'll just strangle you! I wouldn't miss it for a world!"  
  
"Shut up, Bullock" Oswald scowled.  
  
Harvey just chuckled and reached for his flask to take a drink.  
  
"Don't you have criminals to catch? Those who tried to kill us are still out there" Oswald pointed out accusingly.  
  
"My men are searching every fucking corner, we'll find them" Harvey reassured the criminal and took another sip from the flask.  
  
"Like I believe it" Penguin replied with scepticism, but restrained from saying anything else.  
  
Both men fell silent after this, both deep in thoughts. The quietness filled the room, interrupted just by monotonous beeping of monitors.

 

 

Harvey didn't even notice how he fell asleep. At first he couldn't comprehend what woke him up and where he was. It was already dark in the room. When his eyes used to the darkness and focused, he noticed Penguin slouching form in the opposite chair. He too was sleeping but woke up at the same time as Harvey and was looking stupidly around. Harvey tried to understand what woke them up.  
  
Suddenly the noise of steps outside the room and the handle opening drew his attention. He was momentarily wide awake and stood up taking out his gun. Penguin was aware and standing too. The lock finally cliqued and the door was opened slowly letting the light from the corridor fill the dark room. Harvey waited with his gun at the ready when a man entered the room. The man didn't look like a compassionate visitor. He was armed.  
  
"GCPD! Drop your gun!" Harvey pointed his own gun at the intruder.  
  
The man's eyes immediately focused on him and widened slightly from his shock. It was clear he was expecting to find Jim here alone. The reaction lasted for mere a moment before the man retreated and ran, clearly deciding not to start the shoot-up at the hospital and draw the unwanted attention. Harvey ran after him. Their chase through corridors wasn't long as the man soon reached the staff door and sprinted downstairs. Harvey really wasn't made for chasing, he was way too slow to catch that fucking sprinter. When he finally reached the parking lot a car was already riding off. Harvey fired his gun at the car and tried running after it, but it was pointless. The man was gone.  
  
  
  
Puffing from the run Harvey returned to the room where he found a very panicked Penguin who almost stabbed him the moment he entered the room.  
  
"Easy there! That's me!" Harvey just barely managed to escape the strike.  
  
"Did you catch him?" Oswald demanded in a high pitched voice.  
  
"No.. the bastard is much faster than me" Harvey replied defeatedly and put his gun away.  
  
"Incompetent police..." Oswald mumbled angrily and limped towards Jim's bed.  
  
"Hey, that's rude!" accused Harvey in an offended tone.  
  
"He cannot stay here" the criminal paid him no attention.  
  
"And what are you suggesting?" Harvey asked exasperatedly. He glanced at Jim who was still sleeping in a hospital bed. Jim looked very pale and disturbingly vulnerable, Harvey wasn't used to seeing his partner like this.  
  
The sight made Harvey's heart ache.  
  
"I should take him to the mansion!" Oswald turned to look Harvey in the eyes determinedly.  
  
"Like hell I'll allow it!" the detective's voice got stronger and louder just at the mere suggestion. The criminal must be really insane to even think that Harvey would allow such a thing to happen.  
  
"He was almost killed in his sleep!" Oswald was practically yelling. It was really a miracle that no one was coming there to check what was going on.  
  
"He needs a doctor! I'll get officers to guard his room!" Harvey had no idea why he should explain his reasons to the criminal.  
  
"In case you didn't notice the personnel is not here!" Oswald took a step closer to the detective, his voice edging closer to the threatening, "they were probably just bribed and I sure as hell do not trust your officers, I've seen you at work!"  
  
"You are a criminal and a psycho" Harvey shot back, "I trust you even less, but you're right about the personnel, as I think of it, the corridors are indeed empty... just shit, Jim knows how to attract troubles!"  
  
"They won't stop after this failed attempt, Jim is not safe here, they'll come again soon!" Oswald looked almost desperate.  
  
"I'm calling the police" Harvey reached for his phone.  
  
"They won't be here in time! I'm not letting you risk Jim's life like this!"  
  
"You may be right, but he still needs a doctor!" Harvey reasoned again, desperately trying to come up with the idea of how to get Jim out of this shitty situation where one enamoured criminal was determined to take him home and the others were trying to kill him in his sleep.  
  
"My mansion is the safest place I know, I'll get Jim the best doctors and nurses if needed! He'll get the best care!" Oswald was clearly trying to persuade Harvey with all he had.  
  
"I can take him to my place" he tried to argue instead.  
  
"So he would die from the unknown disease he'd catch at you place?" the criminal dared to chuckle sarcastically.  
  
"Hey, it's not so bad!" protested Harvey.  
  
"Detective, we're running out of time" Oswald was serious again, "Jim has to be taken to the mansion!"  
  
"Shit.. I'm so going to regret it" Harvey sighed in defeat.  
  
Harvey really had no idea what he had just agreed on, but he hoped it won't end in a disaster. And that Jim won't hate his guts after being handed to Penguin. Harvey really hoped Jim would see the reason and won't kill Penguin. Though Harvey wouldn't blame him if he will.  
  
Harvey sighed again, he really hated hospitals, they always meant trouble.


	7. Chapter 7

Taking Jim home wasn't as difficult as it might seem. Oswald's men were already on their way to the hospital when the failed murder attempt took place. Oswald alerted them right away. 

Detective Bullock was, at first, very reluctant to leave his partner in the hands of Oswald and his men. Especially he was ready to back off when Victor Zsasz waltzed into the room with his usual psycho assassin's smirk.

Oswald used all of his persuasion skills to convince the detective that this plan was good for Jim's wellbeing, that he will be safe with Oswald and that Oswald would rather die than let anything bad happen to Jim. Even Victor's knowing smirk and a few teasing comments about taking advantage of Jim's unconscious body couldn't shatter Oswald's determination. Finally, the detective agreed, but on condition that Oswald will call him almost every hour and let him know about Jim's state and the first thing he should do when Jim will wake up is to make him call his partner. Oswald happily agreed on everything and soon Jim was carefully put into the car and safely transported to the mansion while Victor was instructed to look for the culprit who thought it was acceptable to try to murder the detective.

Arriving at the mansion Oswald rushed to make everything comfortable for Jim. He didn't want to put the injured man into his long-unused guest room, he wanted to provide him with the best conditions he could. His own bedroom was the only place that would be right and where Jim could fully recover in peace. He called all of his men who weren't busy with finding his new enemies to help him and so in a matter of a couple of hours, Oswald's bedroom was fully equipped with everything necessary to ensure Jim's fast recovering.

Oswald also called his most trusted doctor to inspect Jim. The man was a professional and paid no attention to Oswald's fussing as he checked the condition of the unconscious detective. As it turned out Jim was recovering admirably, nothing looked worrying and soon he should be waking up. The doctor prescribed pills for Jim and as much rest as he could get at least for a few days to make sure his head wound is healed and the concussion aftereffect is passed.

 

 

Oswald couldn't sit still as he waited for Jim to wake up. He couldn't really believe that Jim was in the mansion, in Oswald's own bed! This was so surreal that he even tried to pinch himself a few times to make sure it was not a dream.

Jim looked as if he was always meant to be here. But... there always was a but.  
  
Oswald wasn't sure how Jim would react when he will wake up. After all, Oswald tricked and blackmailed him and Jim wasn't known for being tolerant of such things. He only hoped Jim would let him explain, that he would somehow understand. He hoped he would be able to confess his feelings to Jim, feelings he could no longer deny.  
  
Oswald knew he was attracted to the detective right from the beginning, but Jim always pushed him away. Jim made it very clear that he didn't want to even be friends with Oswald, he never disguised his disapproval, his distrust, he disrespect. Oswald made peace with it, started to be indifferent and, at a certain point, even to be angry with Jim, he even thought he hated Jim. At least he wanted to think he hated Jim.

Oswald could be anything, but he wasn't stupid, he knew he couldn't really hate Jim and put an end to their relationships. That's why he kept making deals with the detective, kept trying to work together even if it meant mostly arguing and being betrayed by Jim time and time again. He always managed to persuade himself that he was just toying with the detective, that he has the upper hand.  
  
It all changed after that first kiss with Jim when Oswald, for the first time was a center of the detective's attention not because of crimes he committed or because Jim wanted information. It changed when Oswald felt how tender the man could be, how sweet his kisses were, it changed when he felt Jim's warm touches, his gentle caressing... Oswald's heart could no longer stay quiet.

He must try to make Jim forgive him. He must show him he could change, to show him his better side, to get closer to him. Oswald wanted to be at least liked by Jim.

 

 

Oswald had no idea how many hours passed since he brought the detective home but he still wasn't ready to face Jim when he heard the quiet groan.

"What the hell happened?" Jim's voice sounded rough and, to Oswald's secret amusement, a bit grumpy already.

"Jim, how are you feeling?" Oswald tried to ask with the confidence he didn't have, but at least he didn't stutter and his voice wasn't trembling. Small mercy.

"Oswald? What the ... where am I?" Jim tried to get up from the bed and Oswald immediately rushed to make him lay down again.

"No-no-no, Jim, you shouldn't get up, you still need rest, your wounds are not yet healed and I won't be able to forgive myself if your condition will get worse under my care and I sure as hell don't want to explain it to detective Bullock later as I've promised him to look after you.." Oswald couldn't stop the words flood that was pouring out of him, he knew he was babbling but couldn't stop himself.

"Wait-wait, under your care? What does _that_ have to mean?" Jim frowned and looked around himself taking notice of the room he was in. "Where am I, Oswald?" he demanded more sternly.

"You're at my home," Oswald replied carefully and hastily added "please don't worry, I didn't kidnap you or anything... there was an assassination attempt at the hospital since some doomed soul thought it would be wise to try to kill you there while me and detective Bullock were watching over you.."

"At the hospital? Wait a minute... there was a trap, and you set me up!" This time Oswald couldn't keep Jim from trying to get up, but he didn't have to as Jim groaned the moment he tried to sit up and fell back on pillows again. "Shit, what happened to me?"

"Well, according to doctors you have a concussion but you should soon be alright. You need rest though. Please just let me help you, I have everything you need, I can call the doctor any minute, I have your medicine and you have this room all for yourself, I won't bother you, I promise" Oswald hated how desperate he sounded but didn't matter, he had to persuade Jim to stay.

"Thank you I guess, but you still didn't answer my question" Jim glared, but it wasn't as threatening as it usually was. The impression was definitely ruined by Jim's lying between the ridiculously expensive silk sheets in a king size bed, Oswald's bed. Jim looked cute if Oswald dared to think about him like this. Oswald could barely suppress a fond smile.

"To answer your question, no, it wasn't me who set you up, I have no idea how they've found that place, but I will and they _will_ pay for what they've done!" Oswald clenched his fists, he started to get angry just from thinking about those wretched scumbags that he will kill with such a pleasure.

"Easy, Oswald" Jim warned noticing Oswald's sudden change of emotions.

"Sorry, Jim," Oswald smiled sheepishly and lowered his gaze. "I know you blame me, but please, please understand that I meant no harm, I just wanted your attention, I had absolutely no idea those imbeciles, those scoundrels would get in my way! All I wanted was for you to come looking for my help, so I could get closer to you... " Oswald involuntarily scowled at his own apologetic tone. He needed to make Jim forgive him, the idea of losing Jim was unbearable especially after he realized he had feelings for the man. "I know how pathetic that must sound to you, but my emotions just always get over me, this stupid heart of mine is always interfering with logic.." 

"That's fine" Jim gently interrupted Oswald's monologue that was starting to get more and more desperate. Jim just couldn't stand looking at heartbreakingly sad Oswald anymore. He couldn't stay angry with the criminal who looked like a lost kid nervously biting his lower lip and almost on the verge of crying.

"F-fine?" Oswald perked up, looking hopefully straight into Jim's eyes.

"I'm still very angry at you, your little game could distract me from real crime and in that case I would have to arrest you for obstruction against justice" Jim answered and before Oswald could start apologizing again added "Your methods are way too... you" Jim vaguely gestured at Oswald not knowing how to formulate a sentence without offending the man "I may not understand it, but I forgive you for now"

"Oh, Jim... Thank you, my old friend!" Oswald could hardly believe he heard Jim right. His heart was beating faster and he felt dizzy from the emotions he felt. At that instant, Oswald realized how strongly he fell for the detective.

"I could still certainly find a reason or two to put you in custody, but I won't do it if you'll bring me something to drink, The thirst is killing me!" Jim could hardly suppress a smile as he looked at how quickly Oswald's emotions were changing from anger to excitement, from sadness to joy. The man was absolutely unique. It was intoxicating and Jim needed some air.

"What? Oh.. Oh, of course, Jim! What a lousy host I am! I'm supposed to take care of you and all I'm doing is making you tired" Oswald's looked panicked and angry at himself at the same time as he rushed to the kitchen.

 

 

While Oswald was somewhere down in the house making him a drink, Jim took a good look at the room he was currently in.

The room was a bit old fashioned but very tastefully decorated. It looked classy. There were exotic flowers in a giant vase on a small round table near the window and a few beautiful paintings on the walls. Jim also noticed a few old photos and piles of books. The room was very well lit and smelled nice, pleasant, somehow unique, it smelled like expensive cologne and ocean breeze.

At first, Jim couldn't get why the scent was so familiar, but soon the mystery was solved as he noticed a few stylish brocade ties hanging on the wardrobe door. The room was not meant for guests. It belonged to Oswald himself and everything in it had Oswald's smell, had Oswald's style, reminded of Oswald. The bed must also belong to Oswald.  
  
Jim suddenly felt rather self-conscious, felt like he was intruding, like he was somewhere he shouldn't have been.

"I've brought you tea" Oswald's cheerful voice stopped Jim's train of thoughts before he could start overthinking the situation and probably panic.

"Thank you" Jim carefully took a cup from Oswald, making sure not to touch his fingers. He raised the cup to his lips and took a sip from it just to keep himself occupied.

Oswald smiled shyly and very carefully sat at the edge of Jim's bed.

"That's herbal tea" Jim observed quietly when the taste finally registered in his mind. He took another sip. The taste of the tea awoke a sudden memory in him, a memory that made him feel warmer, calmer, a memory of home. "My mum used to make for me herbal tea when I was ill."

"My mother used to do the same for me" Oswald looked like he wanted to take Jim's hand in his, but changed his mind. "She would also sing for me, her voice making the pain weaker, she would sit with me like this until I fall asleep, she would stroke my hair and soothing me with gentle singing." Oswald's face looked gentler when he talked about his mother, he looked younger, vulnerable, but so very tender. Jim wasn't used to seeing the criminal like this. It was disturbing, it was like he took a look inside Oswald's private world. Jim knew how strong Oswald's emotions towards his mother were, but he had never noticed how human Oswald looked when he talked about her. Or maybe he didn't want to notice it before. 

Jim's heart trembled a little at the emotions in Oswald's words. For the first time since he met the criminal, he saw a glimpse of the real person behind the hard facade. Oswald looked deep in thoughts and so very sincere, so tender, so full of emotions.  
  
Jim had a sudden urge to tug him closer and hug him.  
  
He didn't do it.

"My mother used to bake me a cake to cheer me up and read me stories about knights and warriors, glory fairytales... I loved them even when I was not a kid anymore" Jim started talking without really meaning to. "Her fairytales were my favorite and afterward I always had dreams about me being a knight who slew the dragon and saved the day" Jim had no idea why he was sharing some childhood memories with Oswald. His head must still be muddy. The injury must be the cause of his irrational behavior.

"And you grew to become a real knight in shining armor" Oswald chuckled fondly. Jim smiled despite himself.

"So you must be the dragon." he teased the criminal. 

"Not a bad image indeed, a mighty beast on a pile of gold" Oswald was smiling too. The situating was escalating way too quickly into something and Jim knew he was starting to lose any semblance of control over it.

"Very fitting, though I'm sure dragons had never blackmailed knights to ensure own safety" Jim accused half-jokingly.

"You don't know it, Jim, they are very cunning creatures and so very beautiful, I'm sure some knights didn't mind to help them here and there in exchange for a few coins" Oswald's eyes had a playful spark. Jim shuddered involuntarily.

"You've just ruined my childhood fairytales, Oswald, corrupt knights, dragon kingpins" Jim joked and was startled as he heard a genuine laugh from Oswald. Jim realized he had never heard Oswald laugh so carefree before. His laugh was always sinister, bitter, filled with malice or sadistic glee, mocking or victorious, but never carefree, never genuine.

That smiling, caring, flirty Oswald was very easy to like and Jim really wasn't prepared for such a disaster. He needed to calm down and collect himself. He needed to shake this weird delusion.

Jim faked a yawn.

"Sorry, still too tired" he did his best to look apologetic.

"No-no, it's me who should be sorry, you need rest!" Oswald started fussing around Jim, rearranging his pillows, checking his bandages. "I won't disturb you, but if you'll need anything just call me, I'll be in the next room and I'll call the doctor later so he could take a look at you!"

"That's not really necessary" Jim started to protest.

"Of course it is! Oh, and I almost forgot that I promised to let your partner know that you're alive and I didn't strangle you in your sleep" Oswald smiled mischievously. His mood was so very bright that it was contagious.

"Tell him I say hi, I'll call him later myself" Jim replied. He probably should inform Harvey right now that he's alive and well otherwise Harvey might send a rescue group to save him. Or maybe he already did it.

"Just rest, for now, Jim" Oswald smiled way too fondly again and Jim couldn't grasp his own reactions on it.

Everything was so weird. He really should rest, Jim decided when Oswald closed the door. He was still weak and exhausted, the last thing he needed now was weird emotions he felt when Oswald was behaving like this. His next yawn was genuine. He closed his eyes and until he even knew it he fell asleep.


End file.
